The present invention relates to the field of security and, more particularly, to a social access control system.
The continuous expansion of content and networked devices in our daily lives has become commonplace, fueled by popular social media services like FACEBOOK and YOUTUBE. Emerging wireless communication technologies, such as low-energy BLUETOOTH, coupled with low-cost hardware are poised to further interject digital data in obscure and under-utilized areas.
The ability to introduce data content into localized areas will continue to encounter the same challenges as traditional data broadcast systems like data management, security, access control, and monitoring. Attempts to address these foreseeable challenges, such as that taught in U.S. Patent 20140240087, fail to describe an end-to-end security model. For example, U.S. Patent 20140240087 does not address the issue of identifying the person prior to granting access to a door via the user's mobile device.
What is needed is a solution that utilizes multiple means of authentication to limit access to the data or entities secured by personal access points to only those persons defined by the owner of the access point. Such a solution should utilize multiple disciplines and incorporate known standards.